Camp Shadowhunter
by saysay586
Summary: Clary has been accused of doing something unforgivable. When she is sentenced to go to Camp Shadowhunter, she meets some pretty interesting people. But will her past come back to haunt her? All human. Better than the summary. Updated once a week or more.
1. Prologue

Clary's POV

I feel nothing, see nothing, and hear nothing. Then, as quickly as that nothing came, it disappears.

I quickly open my eyes as my body tries to adjust to the excruciating pain of the heat. I sit straight up, my eyes adjusting to the light. I try to inhale but all that comes in smoke. I collapse on the ground, hysterically coughing. _Think Clary, _I tell myself. But there is only one thing echoing through my mind: _I have to get out of here. _

I try to get up, to walk out of here, but I can't even support my own wait. So I crawl, not caring which direction I was going in, as long as it took me out of here.

Finally, I find into a door. I feel around for the door handle and soon grasp it. Though it burns my hand, I ignore the pain and pull the door open. I feel the cool breeze hit me and take in a couple of quick, cool breaths. I hear faint screams and sirens in the background. I take a couple of steps before I feel my feet give out from under me. I fall and everything goes dark.


	2. A Place in This World

**Thank you to the people who read the first chapter! I'm still getting used to this website so it will take a bit for me to figure everything out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/names. Nor do I own the song "A Place In This World" by Taylor Swift. But I DO own the plot!**

Clary POV

_"I don't know what I want_

_So don't ask me cuz I'm still trying to figure_

_Don't know what's down this road_

_I'm just walking, trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world"_

I hum along to the song, thinking of how no matter what I'm feeling, I always find a Taylor Swift song that is describes my situation perfectly.

I suddenly feel a tug on my headphones and they pop out of my ears. "Clary, have you been listening to anything Luke's been saying?" my mom, Jocelyn, asks.

I see her emerald green eyes and they are giving me a tired look. Her long, cascading red hair is pulled back into a bun, like mine, and can't help but think "_She is so beautiful". _It is no fair while she had amazing looks; I had untameable orange hair, bright green eyes, and tons of freckles.

"Sorry, Mum" I reply sheepishly. I turn my focus towards Luke, my soon-to-be stepfather, who is driving. "What were you saying?"

'I was saying" he says, exasperated "We are going to be at Camp Shadowhunter in about 2 minutes and that…"

"Ugh, Camp Shadowhunter, what kind of a name is that?" I interrupt.

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" my mother shouts, surprised by my outburst. "Do not interrupt Luke!"

"It's alright, honey." Luke whispers as he puts a hand on my mom's thigh. I feel a slight twinge of guilt. Luke and I are pretty close and he has been nothing but nice to me and my mum. But still, he was not the one who had to spend their whole summer at a camp for "troubled teens" in the middle of nowhere!

"As I was saying" he continues "I know that you probably hate us for making you miss your summer by going to this camp. But you do realize, it was this or jail, and trust me when I say this camp will do you good, Clare-Bear"

"I agree with Luke, Clary." My mother's tone was softer than it was before. "We just want the best for you."

Suddenly, our car pulls up to large, black iron gates connected to what seems like endless black fencing. I try to see past the fence but we are surrounded by a dense forest.

Luke pushes a button on the gate. We wait a couple of seconds until a voice crackles through the system attached to the gate. "Who is it?"

Luke replies "We are here to drop off Clarissa Fray for camp. This is Camp Shadowhunter, right?"

"Yes, it is." The voice replies. "Just wait a moment please for me to open the gates, and then drive right through."

The gate opens smoothly and Luke drives up a long, twisty, unpaved road. While we're driving, I see a large building in the distance, getting closer by the second.

Luke stops the car and we get out and get my stuff. A man and a woman walk up to us.

The woman has long, black hair and piercing blue eyes. She is very tall; probably a foot taller than I am which isn't unlikely since I'm only 5,3. The man has light brown hair and eyes and is a little shorter than the woman.

The woman walks up to me. "Hello! You must be Clarissa Fray. My name is Maryse Lightwood and this is my husband Robert. Welcome to Camp Shadowhunter!" Maryse says, with a slight look of motherly affection in her eyes, and she and her husband stick out their hands.

"Thank you for letting her come here two weeks late." says my mom apologetically, while she and Luke shake the Lightwood's hands.

"And you can call me Clary." I add.

"Okay, Clary." Robert says, with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Well, I'm afraid it's time for you to say your goodbyes."

I turn to face my parents, who faces both show a look of sadness.

My mother starts rambling "Are you sure you packed everything? Do you need anything? And please be good, I don't want to hear about any funny business concerning you. Remember last time tha…"

"Mom, I'll be fine, ok?" I interrupt.

"Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

My mom pulls me in for a tight hug. Then she lets go and gets back into the car. Luke comes up to me and pulls me into a hug too.

"Clary" he whispers "just be safe and have fun. You've been through a lot this past year and need this time to relax and remember who you really are."

He too pulls away and gets back into the driver's seat. I feel tears prickling in the corners of my eyes. _Stop Clary _I tell myself. _Don't you dare cry! _

My parents pull away and wave at me. I wave back until the car is just a spec in the distance. I turn to face the Lightwoods.

"Well, Clary" Maryse said "Time to meet your fellow camp members."

I take a deep breath and start walking in between Maryse and Robert to the building that I had seen.

**Sorry, this chapter is sort of an introductory chapter to Clary's life and stuff. And the first chapter will make a lot more sense as the story progresses.**

**R.I.P. Cory Montieth everyone :'( He will be missed…**


	3. Unwritten

**Unwritten **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield **

We soon reach the building and as soon as I see it, my breath is taken away.

It looks like an old small village church, painted green and white but while still looking new. It is at least 3 stories tall and has gorgeous stained glass windows. The church is surrounded by beautiful flowers and there is what looks like a greenhouse attached to the back of it.

"This is our house, what all the campers call the Institute." Maryse states. "I will give you a tour of the house then get my daughter to give you a tour of the rest of the camp."

"I've got to go check on the campers. I will see you later tonight at our campfire, ok, Clary?" Robert says. He walks away down a path that leads through the forest.

Mayrse and I walk through the large, double, wooden doors that lead into the church, erm I mean house.

The inside of the house is just as beautiful as the outside. It looks almost like the inside of a lodge. The main area is a large room set up with lots of tables and benches. It also has many paintings on the walls and a large fireplace on the far wall, with its mantel full of little knick-knacks.

"Welcome to our home" Maryse starts. "This main area here is the mess hall. It is where we eat, study, and does activities. Through the door to your left is our kitchen."

We walk through the door and it leads into a modern kitchen, quite opposite of the rest of the house. It has sleek, stainless steel appliances and shiny granite counters that, right now, are covered in vegetables, pots and spices.

Leaning over a pot on the stove is a tall, dark eyed and haired girl with light, creamy skin. She is dressed in black, high-wasted jean shorts with a tight black patterned shirt. Compared to my faded jean shorts, loose tee, and converse, she really is nicely dressed, especially for summer camp.

"Isabelle, I thought I told you to stay away from the stove!" Maryse exclaims then walks over to the stove to take over.

"Fine, Mom" the brunette girl says. "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood but you can call me Izzy."

"I'm Clarissa Fray but you can call me Clary." I reply. "Your mom said you could give me a tour?"

"Yeah let's go." Izzy says, walking back out the door I just came. I follow her back into the mess hall.

"Ok so on this floor of the house are the mess hall, kitchen, infirmary, and greenhouse. On the second floor, there are the library, the training room, and the music room. And on the third floor are the bedrooms for my family." Izzy says.

We go outside and Izzy continues the tour. "This path here leads to the cabins."

I follow Izzy down the path that I saw Robert taking earlier. After a minute of walking, we reach a clearing.

"Here are the cabins!" Izzy announced.

In the round clearing, there stood 10 cabins arranged in an arch. They surrounded a large patio with picnic tables on it. In the middle of the patio were a couple of log seats that surrounded a campfire pit. The cabins were each a different colour: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, brown, grey, black, gold, and white. Each of the cabins had two doors and a patio.

"Okay, so we just came from the South Path. The North Path leads to the bathrooms, the East Path leads to the training area, deeper in the woods, and the West path leads to the stage." Izzy continues. "You will be staying in the black cabin with me. Any questions?"

"Umm, wow, this place is HUGE!" I marveled. "And I have three questions. What about security, what did you do to get in here and where is everybody?"

Izzy laughed "Trust me, if anyone tried to leave here without permission, Coach Valentine would kill them then make them run laps! Anyways there are cameras everywhere and gates surrounding this place. I didn't do anything. Since my parents own the place, I'm supposed to hang out here and be a "good role model" for the other campers. And everyone else is probably hanging out by the stage. "

_Coach Valentine? This place is very strange _I think to myself.

"Well," Izzy concluded "This is the end of your tour. Go unpack and then meet me by the stage. I'm going to introduce you to the other campers." And with that, Izzy skips down a path.

Sighing, I trudge into the black cabin and start unpacking my stuff on to one of the many bunk beds. Half way through unpacking, I get bored. So I take out my pencil and my sketch pad. I plug in my ipod to my docking station and press shuffle on my music. Then I start drawing.

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined _

_I'm just beginning_

_The pens in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you _

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance _

_So close you could almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else,_

_No one else,_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten…_

**Sorry this chapter is kind of like a filler. **

**BTW The cabins are set up similar to the way the cabins in the Percy Jackson series are.**

**Please review and give me tips, improvement ideas or anything you want to happen in this fanfic and I will try to incorporate it into this story! **


	4. Demons

**Demons**

**Here`s the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or names but the plot is all mine!**

* * *

After 15 minutes of trying to think of something to draw, I give up. I've had major artists block for the past couple of months. I had been ditched by my former best friends, my parents were fighting constantly, and I had nothing going for me. I needed something to get rid of the pain and hurt within me, even if for only a couple of hours. I needed to be around people who didn't care if you were damaged. In a matter of days, I had completely changed from being a shy, studious person to a swearing, party-hard teen and had given up drawing. After one terrible incident at a party, that I got the blame for, I was sent here.

Suddenly I remembered about going to meet Izzy at the stage. Sighing, I got up, put my sketch book away, and turned off my music. I run out of my cabin and down the stairs when I trip over a rock on the path. Suddenly, I feel two hands catch me and bring me back up in one fluid motion.

"Hey, watch your step!" A masculine voice says. I look up and see a boy who looks my age, about 16. But unlike most boys I know, he is… well, _Golden._ He has hair the colour of shining sand and eyes the colour of liquid gold. His lips are pulled up into a smirk. He has a deep tan and is wearing a swim trunks and a muscle shirt that shows off his biceps.

"Look," the Golden Boy says "I know I'm beautiful and all but you don't need to stare, Red."

That's when I snapped out and realized "_Did he just call me Red? Well, Golden Boy" I_ think to myself "_two can play at that game"_

**_"_**Ego-centric much, Blondie?" I counter.

"See, most girls would love to be this position right now." He says gesturing to the fact that I am still wrapped in his arms. I shrug out of his arms and reply "But I am not like most girls."

He laughs "Damn right you're not. I'm Jace. I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah I am." I reply "I'm Clarissa, but I prefer Clary."

"Whatever you say, Red." Jace smirked. "I'll see you at the campfire tonight." And with that last note he jogs down the path to the Lightwood's house.

I turn around and start walking down the West Path to meet Izzy.

I find Izzy leaning against the stage, a coke in her hand and big sunglasses on her face. A few people are swelling about but completely ignore me.

"Clary! How long does it take to unpack a suitcase?" Izzy complains.

"Well, I sort of got distracted…" I explained.

"Ooooo I see that look you got! You totally like someone! Who is it?" Izzy shrieks.

"I wouldn't say I like him… in fact, he is quite arrogant. But he is definitely attractive and he knows it. His name is Jace."

Isabelle spits out the coke she was sipping on all over a boy walking by. "Wait… what?" she yells.

"Hey!" the boy says. The boy is about 16 with messy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing black glasses. Something about him looked familiar to me.

He gave Izzy a death glare then shifted his gaze to me. He gave me a confused look then said "Clary?"

"Simon?" I asked. "OMG it is you!" We hugged each other and I immediately felt at home in his arms. Simon and I were best friends ever since grade 1, when we met. Half way through 9th grade, Simon's mom got a job transfer and they moved to Ottawa, Canada from our home in Brooklyn, New York. We sort of had a falling out when he moved and I hadn't talked to him in at least a year.

"Umm excuse me? I'm still here. Anyone care to fill me in on how you guys know each other?" Izzy asks.

Simon starts explaining "We were best friends from Grade 1 to Grade 9. Then I moved to Ottawa and got into some shit there and my mom decided to send me here this year. By the way, you owe me a shirt. This shirt was one of my favorites! I got it at ComicCon in 2009, the year I decided to…"

Izzy rolled her eyes and I interrupt him. "What did you do to get in here, Simon?"

He grins sheepishly. "I hacked into a couple of government websites and they traced it to me."

"Wow." Izzy says "That is one of the most nerdish reasons that someone has ever been sent here for. Anyways, Clary and I were talking about something VERY important. So…"

"Ya, ya. I get the hint." Simon starts walking away. "Anyways, I need to get another T-Shirt. I'll see you around, Clary!" And with that Simon walks away.

"Anyways, JACE?" Izzy shrilled. "He is so cocky and rude! He has hit on everyone here, including me, and I am practically his sister!"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well this camp is open all year 'round, with New York's finest tutors coming here. Jace is one of the year 'rounders and has gone here for the past 3 years. His parents only visit on the parents weekends and Christmas, so my parents have sort of taken him under their wing" Izzy reveled.

"Anyways," she went on "he has been with 99% of the girls here with that one percent being me. His most recent fling is with Kaelie."

All of a sudden a bell rings and Izzy says "Ah, that's the bell for dinner. Hurry up; we don't want to be late!"

When we reach the Lightwood house, the dining room is already jam packed. Izzy decides to give the run down on who's who.

"Even though all of us are considered rebels in some way, we still are teenagers and have our own "cliques". Over there are the nerds, the emo table, and drama geeks." I see Simon at the "Nerd" table, chatting with some other guys.

"And over here is where the S&S sit a.k.a. the sluts and the stupid. Kaelie and Aline are the camp's biggest sluts and have pretty much been with every guy here. As I said before, Kaelie is with Jace, as you can see" Izzy says as she points to Kaelie, who is cuddling up to Jace and he has his arm around her. "But it won't last long" Izzy continues "because Jace has never been in a relationship for longer than a week."

"As for the stupids, it's Jace, Sebastian, and Raphael. Sebastian is nice, but there is something he's hiding, Raphael has a bit of an anger management problem, and you've met Jace."

"And here" Izzy concludes "are the greatest people you will ever meet. Gang, this is Clary. Clary this is the gang."

"Hey" I say awkwardly.

"Hello, darling!" a guy says. He is about 17, Asian and dressed in a quite average outfit except for one part: it is covered in sparkles. "My name is Magnus." He drawls.

Magnus sits next to a boy who has black hair and shocking blue eyes. He looks 18 and must be Isabelle's brother. "Hello. My name is Alec."

"Hi Clary! I'm Maia." A girl says. She has chocolate hair, skin, and eyes, nice curves and looks about 15. There is a boy who looks about 17 with his arm around her. He has brown skin, hazel-green eyes, and long dark hair. "And I'm Jordan." He says.

"And you know me already." Simon says, walking up to us, with a grin on his face.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say.

We had a delicious dinner of homemade mac and cheese. After dinner, they lead me to the campfire ceremony thing. I looked around for Jace but I couldn't find him. After Maryse had introduced me to the around 50 campers, I was feeling a little overwhelmed. Everyone was making the atmosphere feel so nice and open and I haven't felt that way in a while.

I quickly excused myself then headed outdoors. I head down the trail, headphones in my ears, and my mind and body start to wander. "_When they find out what I did, they won't act the same. They will be disgusted by me and all the things I've done. If only they knew the truth about me, they wouldn't be so nice."_

* * *

_"When the days are cold and the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide"_

* * *

I hadn't realized I'd been singing this song out loud until I heard someone singing along in perfect harmony. I abruptly stop singing, pull my earphones out, and turn around. There I see Jace, standing with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know you could sing, Little Red" he says.

"There is a lot about me you don't know, _Blondie_." I shoot back. Of course he had to comment on my hair and my height, not that I wasn't used to it, me being 5,2 and all.

Jace took a step towards me so we were just inches apart. "Well, I'd like to get to know these things" he whispered. I shivered slightly, feeling his hot breath on my face. But I remembered about him and Kaelie and take a step back. "Shouldn't you be at the campfire with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"You mean Kaelie? She's not my girlfriend. Besides, even if she was, I'd rather be here with you." Jace replied.

I feel my cheeks turn red and I check the time on my IPod to hide my face. Not looking at him, I say to Jace "It's getting late. I should get back to my cabin."

I start walking down a path when Jace says "Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"The cabins are this way" he smirks, pointing in the opposite direction that I was walking in.

I blush and blurt out ``I knew that``

The whole way back to the cabin I think about Jace. _``Sure he`s arrogant and self-centered, `` I thought ``but there must be some good in there. I mean with looks like his there is no way there is no good in his heart. Plus he`s been quite nice to me far. Maybe he likes me. "_

_``And maybe I like him back…`` _a faint voice says in the back of my head.

``_But no, `` _I think _``I can`t like him, I can`t like anyone. `Because if I do, one of us will end up heartbroken and I can`t stand having that happen. I can`t let anyone see the demons living inside me. ``_

* * *

**And there is the new chapter for you! The next chapter, stuff is going to start happening and the story will start to pick up its pace.**

**Should I have Jace`s POV in the next chapter? **

**Please review! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas and critics!**


	5. Paralysed

**Paralyzed**

**Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it! To answer any of your questions, there is Jace POV in this chapter and I will keep the same parings as the books, since Cassie did such a good job with parings already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series but I do own the plot!**

"CLARY! WAKE UP! TIME TO TRAIN!" Isabelle yells.

"Ugh, go away Izzy, it's only 7:00 in the morning" I grumble.

"Fine, if you are going to be this tough, you leave me no choice" Izzy says mysteriously and it makes me scared. There is no telling what Izzy is capable of doing.

So out of fear of what Izzy was going to do I said "Okay, alright. Let me go take a shower."

"Meet me in the dining room at 7:30" she demanded and walked out of the cabin.

I grabbed my clothes and toiletries and set down the North Path towards the bathrooms.

I quickly showered and got changed into grey sport shorts and a light blue tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went to go meet Izzy at the dining room.

When I got there, I grabbed a plate of toast and eggs and sit down at the table where Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Magnus, Alec, and Simon are already sitting.

"You better eat quickly, Clary" Izzy says. "Training starts in 5 minutes."

"Wait, training? What training?" I ask.

"You see," Maia starts. "Because this is supposedly a camp to help rehabilitate troubled teens, Maryse and Robert had to hire a person who specializes in this line of work."

"And naturally," Magnus cuts in. "We don't get a psychiatrist, no, we have to get freaking Coach Valentine."

"Every weekday, from 8:00am to 11:30am, we have training. Or as we like to call it, torture!" Izzy says with a fake grin plastered on her face. "Thank the gods you decided to wear something you can run in!"

"Clary, do you remember Mr. De Quincy, our 7th grade gym teacher. Ya, Coach Valentine is worse than that. He is a d-"

All of a sudden, we hear what sounds like the squeaking of an intercom malfunctioning, then a deep male voice blaring though a megaphone. "All right, cupcakes. Get your buts to the training area, NOW!"

"And that is the lovely Coach Valentine." Jordan says, sarcastically. "I suggest we get moving before he gives us extra laps!"

When we reach the field, most of the campers are already there and are either stretching or chatting amongst friends.

In the middle of the training area is who I assume is Coach Valentine. He is about 5'10 with white-blond hair and cold, calculating black eyes. He looks to be about 40 years old. Standing next to him is a boy about 20 years old, who is the spitting image of Coach Valentine.

"That's Jonathan, Coach Valentine's son. If you think Coach is mean, wait until you meet him." Izzy explains.

Coach Valentine suddenly focuses his eyes on me and announces to the crowd "Ah, I believe we have a new Shadowhunter on our hands. Come up and introduce yourself."

I walk up to where Valentine and Jonathan are standing and say, stuttering "Hello m-my name is C-clary."

"Hello Clary, it's… nice to have you here. Well, everyone, let's get back to training. Jonathan, please give Clarissa here a tour of the training area." Valentine instructs and runs off to yell at some kids who haven't started running laps yet.

"Well, _Clarissa,_" Jonathan sneers "Follow me."

I follow him to the corner of the training field where he abruptly stops and turns around. I run right into him.

"Sorry" I mutter.

He grabs me by my arms and pulls me behind a tree. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Clary" he whispers, twisting one of my hairs that escaped from my ponytail around his finger. He pulls me closer and grabs me around my waist. I start breathing heavily and panicking, thinking _"Oh no, this can't be happening, not again." _

He pushes me against the tree and is about to kiss me. I can feel all the terrible memories I have tried to block from my mind come flooding back in when someone pulls him off of me and starts punching him repeatedly in the face. I see Alec come over and pull the person who saved me off of Jonathan and that's when I see my hero's face.

_Jace._

Alec is murmuring words to him, trying to calm him down. Coach Valentine is leaning down, helping his son up and sending him back to the house. A small crowd has gathered. And I am standing here, in shock, with too many bad memories keeping me frozen.

I see Jace push his way out of Alec's arms and through the crowd towards me. "Red, are you alright? Clary, answer me" he says. "Damn it Clarissa, look at me." He makes a move to grab my face but I can't help but flinch. "It's okay, Clary, I won't hurt you, I just want to help you" he soothes.

That's when it becomes all too much for me to bear. It all goes dark and I feel myself collapse but this time there are warm arms to catch me when I fall.

**Jace's POV**

"Hello m-my name is C-clary."

I look up and see the red-head I ran into yesterday.

"Hello Clary, it's… nice to have you here. Well, everyone, let's get back to training. Jonathan, please give Clarissa here a tour of the training area." Valentine instructs. Jonathan and Clary walk off and Valentine starts yelling at us.

"Kaelie, Aline stop talking and go run your laps. Raphael, Sebastian, you guys are at weight training. Jace, you're at hand-to-hand combat with Alec. Now MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

I run over to Alec and see him warming up with the punching bag. I'm about to go start training when I hear rustling coming from behind some trees a couple of meters away. "_It's just a squirrel. Stop being such a baby." _ I tell myself.

But then I see the edge of a jacket peeping out from the edge of one of the trees. Wanting to go make fun of whoever is making out behind that tree, I walk to the tree.

I look behind the tree and see a boy pushing a girl up against the tree. I realize that it's the perv Jonathan and… Clary? I feel something in my heart drop. I turn to walk away but that's when I notice the look on Clary's face. She doesn't want to be in that position, in fact she looks terrified. In that moment, my reflexes take over. I pull Jonathan off of Clary and throw him on the ground.

"Don't you EVER touch her again" I growl and start punching him over and over again. Someone grabs me and pulls me off of Jonathan. I struggle, wanting to make him pay for what he was doing to my Clary. _"My Clary, what are you talking about, Jace." _I think to myself.

"Jace, stop, I think you've beaten the crap out of him." I hear Alec say and realize he's the one holding me back.

"Let me go, Alec, or I swear by the Angel…" That's when I remember Clary, standing against that tree.

I pull myself away from Alec and start running towards Clary. I make my way through the crowd and see Clary standing where I left her, paralyzed in shock.

"Red, are you alright? Clary, answer me" I plead. "Damn it Clarissa, look at me." I make a move to grab to face, to make her look at me but I see her flinch away from my hands. "It's okay, Clary, I won't hurt you, I just want to help you" I whisper.

That's when her eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapses into my arms. I yell "Someone, come help me!" I look around and see Coach Valentine helping Jonathan and nobody in the crowd comes forward to help. "_Fine" _I think _"I'll do this myself." _

I pick her up bridal style and jog as fast as I can with a person in my arms, back to the Lightwood house.

**What memories? Will something blossom between Jace and Clary? Is clary ok? You'll just have to follow to find out ;)**

**Please follow and review! Its nice coming home and seeing emails saying that someone has followed this story of reviewed it! And if there is any questions about this story or whatever, feel free to ask me!**

**I am doing nothing this week so I am hoping to update at least once more before I leave for my cottage next week!**


	6. 7 Things

**7 Things**

**I'm sorry! This chapter is a little shorter than the others and a little rushed. I needed to get it off of my chest because I really want to write the next chapter that may have a bit of Clace in it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI series or characters; Cassandra Clare does. But the plot is all mine! MWAHAHA!**

**I also don't own the song "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Clary POV:**

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"I don't know. She went through a traumatizing experience and this is how her brain is reacting to it; by shutting down."

I try to open my eyes to see whose talking about me but they are too heavy to lift. I try to move my body but it feels like I'm made of jelly. I hear footsteps that could only be made of someone wearing heels walk away from me and I hear a door open and close.

Then a hand grabs mine and I feel a memory surface.

* * *

_"Another drink please." I say to the bar tender. He gives me a look but doesn't refuse me. When he hands me my drink, I swallow it down. It burns for a second but it leaves me wanting more._

_"This party isn't half bad." I hear a voice behind me say. I spin around to see who it is._

_"Dylan!" I exclaim. "You made it."_

_"Well I couldn't miss an opportunity to see you, Clare." He leans forward and kisses me with great force. I kiss him back and feel his arms on my hips. _

_He pulls back a little, smiles, and says "Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private…"_

_I barely have time to nod before he takes my hand none too gently and leads me to a door. We go inside and I realize it's a bedroom. He puts his hand on my cheek and turns my face to his. He puts his lips forcefully on mine and I feel our mouths opening and his tongue slide into my mouth. Soon enough we are full on making out on his bed with his shirt off and my dress off. I feel his hands move their way up my hips to my back and reach around to try to undo my bra. _

_Through my drunkenness, I manage to whisper "Dylan, no, please."_

_But he doesn't stop._

* * *

My eyes flutter open and squint to adjust to the bright lights. I look around the room; it's all white with a couple of other hospital beds in it, all empty. _I must be in the infirmary _I tell myself. Then I notice someone pacing in the corner and realize its Isabelle.

She notices I'm awake and rushes to me and squeezes me tightly. "OMG Clary I thought you were never gonna wake up! You scared us all so much especially Jace. He was here the whole night, Maryse finally sent him back to his cabin, like, an hour ago."

I vaguely remember him carrying me to the Lightwood house. Though it surprised me to hear he stayed here the whole night, just for me. Then I remembered why I passed out in the first place and I almost fainted again.

"Clary, what happened in the woods, why did you pass out?" Izzy asks and I can see sympathy and curiosity on her face. I take a deep sigh. She is the first person that I've felt close to in a while and felt like she deserved to know a piece of the truth.

"Well, back at the training area, Jonathan brought me deeper in the woods and pushed me against a tree. That's when he grabs my waist and tries… to kiss me. After that all I can remember is Jace beating Jonathan up and me passing out because of too many bad memories."

I explain to Izzy.

"Oh Clary, I knew I shouldn't of left you alone with him. Jonathan is such a perv and h- wait, did you say brings back bad memories?" Izzy asks.

"Well, about two months ago, my ex-boyfriend, Dylan, did the same thing that Jonathan did to me except it went a lot farther. It pretty much scarred me for life." I try to say as nonchalantly as I can even though I can feel the tears growing in my eyes.

"Oh my god Clary, I am so sorry." Izzy consoles and brings me in for another hug. I sit in her arms for couple of seconds before she says "Oh I have some good news! Jace told my mom what Jonathan did to you and he is banned from the camp though Valentine is staying."

I give Izzy a small smile and get out of the hospital bed. "Izzy, can I go back to my cabin. I just want to relax there right now."

"Well my mom did say that if you were better, you could leave so I guess so." She says reluctantly.

"Thanks Iz! I'll see you later!"

"Oh! By the way there is karaoke tonight and I'm not letting you miss it." Isabelle says when I'm halfway out the door. "I know it sounds lame but we can make fun of people!"

Seeing the expression on her face, I reluctantly agree and leave the house. Walking down the path, I happen to run into a certain someone.

"Well, Red, I see you've awoken from your beauty sleep. Did a prince kiss you awake?" Jace teased.

"No, Blondie. And I wanted to thank you for bringing me to the infirmary and beating up Jonathan." I said.

"Well, it was no biggie" he said awkwardly. "Plus he deserved it. I saw the expression on your face when he tried to make a move on you."

I blushed and said "I've had some bad experiences."

There was an awkward silence, and then Jace cleared his throat.

"Well Red, I'll see you tonight at Karaoke. Save me a song." He said with a wink. He then turned around and walked away.

_"Ugh!" _I thought to myself. _"He's so cocky and arrogant and self-centered. He makes me so mad! One moment he's a complete jerk, the next it seems like he actually cares. I mean you'd think someone with that gorgeous eyes and hair and- ugh!"_

Put into a foul mood by my own thoughts, I storm into my cabin and put on my mad playlist. Of course this song pops up first…

* * *

_…The seven things I hate about you (oh you)_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me' you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends are jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts._

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing that I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you…_

_…The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_

_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined everything's alright_

_I want to be with the one I know_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you!_

* * *

**Oooooooh does Clary like Jace? And vice-versa? Keep reading to find out!**

**BTW I'm taking song requests. I will take your requests and try to incorporate as much of them as I can!**

**Like I said next week, I'm at my cottage so I'm writing a chapter in advance and if I can find wifi, you guys might get a present ;) (no guarantees)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favourite's so far! I really appreciate it. Keep them coming!**

**-Saysay586 **


	7. Oath

**Oath**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! No wifi at my cottage :(**

**Disclaimer: The characters and names belong to Cassandra Clare, the songs mentioned belong to various artists who are not me, but the plot belongs to ME!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

After having Maryse come check on me twice, Robert once, and Simon once, I was feeling exhausted. I know they were being nice and all but I needed some time to myself.

I went over to my bed, lay down and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I hear a knock at the door.

"Go away! I'm sleeping." I grumble.

But the person at the door doesn't go away; in fact the person opens the door and comes in. I look up and see that the person is Izzy. "C'mon, Clary" she sings. "It's time to get ready for karaoke!"

I over at the clock and it says 6:03. I turn back to Izzy and say "It's not for another hour!"

"Yes but we need time to get ready!" Izzy exclaims "I'll do your hair and makeup for you!"

I get out of bed knowing there is no way I'm getting back to sleep now. I make my way to Izzy's makeup table on her side of the room and sit down on the chair. She spins me around so I can't see myself in the reflection and starts working.

"Thank you for letting me do your hair and makeup." Izzy says. "Maia doesn't let me near her hair and all the other girls here are punks or sluts. In fact, I haven't had girl time in a while since Maia got together with Jordan."

"It's no problem, Iz. I haven't had any real girlfriends till now. I was pretty much friends only with Simon until he left and after that I just hanged around people who didn't really care about me. Nobody has asked about me before and it feels good to get it out." I admit.

Izzy turns my chair and I see her eyes glistening. "Clary I will be here for you no matter what." She wipes her eyes and says "Anyways, I'm going to pick your outfit now. Don't look at your reflection!"

30 minutes later both Izzy and I are ready. She is wearing a aqua mini dress with a black leather jacket and black studded boots. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail and is wearing light makeup. Me, on the other hand, still hasn't seen what Izzy did.

"Okay, you can look now!" Izzy announces.

I look into the mirror and gasp slightly at what I see. I am wearing black skinny jeans, a loose graphic white top and floral wedged sneakers. My hair is loosely curled and I have natural makeup on.

"Wow. I look… like my mom." I say in awe.

"Izzy gives me a concerned look "Do you want me to add glitter or more makeup or some t-"

"No, it's perfect, Iz." I interrupt. "Let's go karaoke!"

* * *

**Jace POV**

I don't know how I got roped into going to Karaoke night. But between Kaelie saying we should sing a love song, Sebastian saying we need to be there to pull off his prank, and Alec pestering me to finally sing in public, I couldn't take it anymore and complied.

"-and of course we need to sing a song together, maybe "Summer Lovin'" or _Jace, are you listening?!"_ Kaelie says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ya, totally babe." I say, absent-mindedly.

Just then, I hear the small crowd grow silent and they turn to face my left. Confused, I turn to see what the commotion was all about. I see Izzy walk in looking her typical gorgeous self, but I'm distracted by the girl walking next to her: Clary. She looks breath-taking and I'm speechless until Kaelie hit me on the arm.

"Hello! Your girlfriend, who is much hotter than miss "I can't stand getting kissed", is standing in front of you!" Kaelie snaps.

All of a sudden, loud feedback is heard through the clearing and Coach Valentine starts talking on stage "OK. Karaoke night. The rules are simple. You can volunteer to sing. If no one volunteers to sing, I'll start picking names out of a hat. Any volunteers?"

"Clary and I are volunteering!" Isabelle announces.

"Wait what?" Clary sputters as Izzy pulls her on stage.

I smirk and think "_Seeing Clary sing involuntary? This is gonna be good."_

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Clary and I are volunteering!" Izzy announces.

"Wait what?" I sputter. I try to back up but Izzy already has my hand and pulls me on stage.

"I got the perfect song for us. Don't worry, you'll recognize it!" Izzy reassures me.

I hear the music start in the background and Isabelle grabs the microphone and starts singing.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubt  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

I recognize the song and realize it's almost time for me to sing so I pick up my microphone.__

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

I take a deep breath and sing with Izzy.__

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I start to get into the music and dance around the stage a little during my solo__

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

Izzy joins in again and we both sing.__

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

We harmonize in the hook…__

I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

…and finish of the song with a repeat of the chorus.__

Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you. 

The small crowd bursts out into applause. I see Jace clapping, looking surprised. He sees me watching him and winks at me. I muster out a thank you before Coach grabs the microphone and says "Any more volunteers?"

Aline sang an off-key version of Toxic by Britney Spears, Raphael does a fairly decent rap of Mockingbird by Eminem, and a girl named Sophie sang a good I'd Lie by Taylor Swift along with a couple other singers.

A guy named Ethan had just finished singing a pretty good "Hallelujah" when Coach says "This is the last song of the night. Since there are no more volunteers, I'm going to pick two names out the hat to sing a finale duet."

Coach rummages through the hat and pulls out two slips of paper. He reads them then says it out loud "Our final singers are… Clarissa and Jace."

* * *

**Ooh what song should they sing? Should there be clace next chapter? Keep reading, following, and reviewing to find out!**

**BTW if it isn't too much trouble to ask, my cousin Ethan did sing a cover of Hallelujah (hence the mention of him before). Please look up "Ethan singing Hallelujah at the fort" on YouTube. He is and amazing singer and deserves to recognized!**

**Please keep reviewing and giving me song ideas!**


	8. Beneath Your Beautiful

**Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Sorry for it being longer than a week! I was at an overnight camp for the past week and I got some good ideas for later in the story there. Then I sort of forgot my idea for this chapter then remembered.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages ou lesplaces, ni que je possède « Beneath Your Beautiful » par Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande, mais je possède l'intrigue. (Like my French there? I love being bilingual!) **

* * *

**Jace POV:**

"Clarissa Fray and Jace Herondale."

I hear my name being called and turn to Sebastian. "Seb, what is this all about?"

"Dude, you got chosen to sing the final song!" he responds with a smirk on his face.

I groan. "At least you get to sing with that hot, new chick" he says. "Wouldn't I like to get with her!"

For some reason, what he says annoys me. "Whatever. One song with me and she won't be able to resist my charms." And with that I get up and head up on stage.

* * *

**Clary POV:**

"Clarissa Fray and Jace Herondale."

"OMG Clary they called you up for the final duet. You better choose a good song. This will be awesome! Except for Jace… ugh!" Izzy rants.

I sit frozen in my seat. I'm going to have to sing with Jace. The teasing will never stop now!

I bury my face in my hands and mutter "Why me?"

"C'mon Clary, get going!" Izzy says and pulls me up and on the stage.

On the corner of stage, beyond Coach and his difficulty setting up another microphone, I see Jace with his ever-present smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well Red. Fancy seeing you here." He says.

"Why don't we choose a song?" I say anxiously, wanting this to be over.

At that moment, Coach walks over and booms "We got a song all set up. Now I want you guys to try and no funny business on stage. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Jace and I respond in unison and walk over to our microphones.

The music starts and Jace faces me and whispers "I'll start, Red. You follow my lead."

He leans towards the microphone and starts singing.

_You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away no_

_"Wow." _I think to myself_. "He's an amazing singer."_

_You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try_

Jace was pointing to each girl and all of them in turn are swooning. But once the chorus starts, he pulls the microphone from the stand, walks over to me, and starts to sing again,

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight_

His voice is so powerful, so breath-taking. It's as if he's singing personally to you. I'm so into his singing I almost miss my cue to start singing.

* * *

**Jace POV:**

I just finished the chorus. For the first verse, I had sung the song to the crowd and made all the girls swoon. But in the chorus, I had sung to only Clary. While I sang, I could see a blush growing on her cheeks. Finally, it was her turn to sing.

_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me_

Her voice is shy but beautiful. I can hear the emotion behind her voice.

_You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try_

I am mesmerized by her voice but manage to still keep my façade by the chorus.

* * *

**Clary POV:**

The whole time I'm singing I see Jace looking at me. We join up in the chorus.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Oh, Tonight_

See beneath, See beneath,  
I...Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top of your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

We finish off the song with our faces inches apart and his golden eyes staring into mine. The room is quiet for a second then it bursts into applause. We both take bows and hurry of the stage to our friends.

"You were amazing, Clary" Izzy told me as we were walking back to our cabin. "I didn't know Jace could sing, let alone have extreme talent. But he's still a player in my books, no matter how well he can sing. I don't trust him."

"You sound like my mom, Iz." I say, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly Izzy stops right in front of me and exclaims "Oh, I promised I would go see Maia after Karaoke! I'll meet you back at the cabin later!" She turns around and walks in the opposite direction. I walk for a couple of seconds in peace and quiet when I hear a stick crunching from behind me.

I whip around to find Jace standing there. "What do you want, Jace?" I sigh.

"What, I can't have a walk with you without there being some ulterior motive behind it? Jeez, Red, you doubt my innocence." Jace teased.

After a few moments of walking in awkward silence, Jace grabs my hand. I look up at him in surprise. He sees my shock and quickly addresses it. "There is a place I want to show you."

He pulls me off the trail, deep into the woods. Finally, we come to a clearing, one that looks preserved and not touched by humans. The only sign of its discovery is the old swing hanging from a willow tree.

We go and sit down on it. I break the silence by saying "This is beautiful, Jace."

"I found it here a while ago. I come here whenever everything becomes too much for me to handle. It is the only place I can really sit and think" he admits.

I was shocked by the raw emotion in his voice. "What becomes too much to handle?" I ask.

He takes a sigh and says "Let me tell you a story, Red. Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived with his father. When the boy was 6 years old, his father gave him a falcon to train. He spent weeks trying to tame the animal, getting his hands cut by the falcon's beak in the process. He was meant to make that bird blind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Over the weeks, the falcon had grown on him and vice versa. Once he had the falcon perfectly trained, he showed it to his father, expecting him to be proud."

"Instead, the father took the bird's neck in his hands and snapped it. "I told you to make it obedient" he told his son. "Not make it love you." The whole night, the boy cried. After that night, the boy never cried again and he never forgot what he'd learned: that to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed."

I stared at him and saw the pain visible only in his eyes and realized the boy must be him, but all I can say is "That is an awful story."

"Is it?" Jace asks me, a hint of surprise in his voice. "I think the father taught the son a valuable lesson."

He gets up and starts walking away. I follow him back to the path.

"Well," he says, turning around to face me. "I know you would love to spend more time with me but I'm afraid Kaelie is waiting for me in my cabin." He turns back around and walks down the path.

I had only walked a few feet when I ran into somebody; _literally._ I look up to see who it is and realize it's one of Jace's friends.

"Sorry about that." He says. He has dark charcoal hair and eyes and pale skin. He is quite tall; about 6,0 and has a lean, muscular build. He is very attractive. "Hey, you're the new girl, right? My name's Sebastian."

"Ya, I am new. My name's Clarissa but call me Clary." I respond.

"Nice to meet you. You sang well tonight."

"Thanks."

"Well Clary, maybe I'll see you around." He says, walking away.

"Yeah, maybe," I say in return.

When I make it back to my cabin, Izzy isn't back yet, even though I had stopped for a bit. But that was fine by me, considering the fact that my head was swarmed with tonight's events.

First, I had sung on stage, not once, but _twice!_ Then Jace and I had a weird talk. At the beginning, it seemed that his walls were starting to come down and I could see underneath his pretty face. But, in the end, his walls came back up and he returned to his normal, arrogant self. If that wasn't crazy enough, a hot guy stopped and talked to me!

All those thoughts plus yesterday's events made me very tired and I passed out as soon as I hit the matress.

* * *

**OOOOOO Clary may have a crush. But on who? And what is going to happen. If you want to find out, keep reading, reviewing, and giving song suggestions!**

**I have two pieces of good news:**

** First is this story officially has more than 10,000 words!**

**And second I saw the City of Bones movie and it was amazing. I was afraid it wasn't gonna be any good because of the bad reviews it got but I was pleasantly surprised by it! What did you guys think of it?**

**School is starting in a week :( I'll try update once a week throughout the school year but this is my first year of high school, so I don't know how busy I'll be.**

**-Saysay586**


End file.
